SongFic, Clato style
by LivLuvHG7273
Summary: Just a small one-shot songfic about Clato :D I used the first few lines from "Innocent" By Taylor Swift. I DO NOT OWN THE SONE OR THE HUNGER GAMES! Just wanted to let every body know that! :P Well anyways, READ AND LIKE IT! :) by in all seriousness, please read it and tell me what you think! :D HAVE A GREAT LIFE


_**I guess you really did it this time, Left yourself in your warpath, Lost your balance on a tightrope, Lost your mind tryin' to get it back**_

**Clove's POV**

Cato really did it this time. When 'Fire-Girl' got that eleven for her score, Cato went off. He started breaking things, and yelling all curses he could think of. Our escort, Dalihlia Hamilton, started yelling for Cato to calm down, but he didn't. After the T.V and table was in shards, he stormed into his bedroom. Brutus and Enobaria, our mentors, were laughing their asses off. I was angry too, though, I just really didn't show it. I heard lots of crashing from Cato's room. I decided to check up on him.

When I walked into Cato's room, it was a total disaster. Brocken glass, torn cloths, everything was broken. When I finally spotted Cato, he was sitting on his torn apart bed. We were the only ones who could really understand each other, so I decided to see what's wrong. "Cato, what's wrong?" I asked cautiously, in case he was still mad. "Nothing Clover, just thinking. You should go to bed." I heard his voice crack. To other people, they might not of, because his head was still down, but I did. I don't think he noticed me move to his side, because when I put my hand on his shoulder, he jumped.

"Cato, I'm not leaving you, so look at me and tell me what's wrong, before I get my knives out on you." He chuckles slightly. It has been about a minute after I said that, when he finally looks at me. I realize that he is, or was, crying. "What's gonna happen to us, Clove? What if she, or Thresh kills you? I wouldn't be able to go home. We're not going to win now. Why can't there be two victors? Why did I have to volunteer? Why cou-" I cut him off with a kiss. "Cato we'll be fine. But why are you crying? Where did cocky and arrogant Cato go? We'll get through this" Tomorrow is the interviews, so tonight, we have a wonderful night.

* * *

**_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days? Always a bigger bed to crawl into Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything And everybody believed in you?_**

When I wake in the morning, Cato is still sleeping. I look at him and he looks younger in his sleep. I start think about when we were younger, when we were just best friends.

_"CLOVER!" I hear Cato Skinner, my best friend yell. He runs up to the lunch table I am currently sitting at by myself. He comes up yelling my nickname. "WHAT?! Cato just well me what's so important." "MY PARENTS ARE LETTING ME TRAIN FOR THE GAMES!" an overly excited 8 year old boy yells in my ear. "Awesome Cato! Sit and eat while you tell me about it!" Cato sits down and tells me the story of how his parents were not going to let him train at first, but then decided to let him. He also tells me about how he's going to use a sword and kill everyone in his games. Next year I'm going to start training. My parents are peacekeepers, so they're rich and never home, so they don't care and will pay for it._

_While Cato is eating his homemade lunch, made by his mom, he tells me about all the weapon choices. Meanwhile, I am eating my lunch, made by me, I am also thinking about knives. I have always wanted to throw knives. Next year I finally will be able to! After school was over, I was going to Cato's house. I always went to his house after school, it was more of a home to me then my home. When we got there, Mrs. Skinner made us cookies. She asked me if Cato told me about training. I giggled. "Mrs. Skinner, what do you think?" She chuckled. Cato jus rolled his striking blue eyes. I notice that he has his mothers eyes, his are just more intense. _

_"I can't believe that my baby boy is growing up!" Mrs. Skinner would say, just to annoy Cato. He would always just blush and roll his eyes. I knew he was just pretending to be annoyed. "Momm.." He would complain after. I would always say "Cato, you shant be embarrassed. Your mommy just wants to show you how much she loves you" just to be annoying. That was always our conversation when we came to his house, for a whole year._

_During Christmas, a special holiday in District 2, I would always celebrate with Cato and his family, because mine was away. 'Santa Clause' always knew I was there. 'Santa Clause' was a big fat man who would bring the whole district presents. Once I turned 10, we knew 'Santa' wasn't real, so we would just hang out together. _

I sigh at the memories. I miss those times. I feel Cato's breathing change next to me. "Hey Clover. How long have you been up?" He asked in a husky morning voice. "Not long." I lie so he won't know what I was thinking about. Huh those were some great times.

Sometime I wish I could just rewind, but now I know I can't. Being a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games can really mature a person.

* * *

**So, I used the first tow lines from the Taylor Swift song, Innocent. I hoped you like this one shot! Please review!  
Have a great life everyone! :D  
**


End file.
